


Primera Alpha

by PaperFox19



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Body Modification, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink, Size Manipulation, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The espada believed themselves to be alphas, but only one could be the primera alpha. Starrk held this rank, and Grimmjow was determined to claim the position for himself. Tier 2
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Coyote Starrk
Kudos: 69





	Primera Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Primera Alpha

The espada believed themselves to be alphas, but only one could be the primera alpha. Starrk held this rank, and Grimmjow was determined to claim the position for himself. Tier 2

-x-

Grimmjow is an alpha, not that it mattered as all the espada were alphas, but only one was the primera alpha. Starrk had that title, the first espada, and it baffled the mind. He was so lazy, half the time he was sleeping. ‘I should be the Primera Alpha, me! I am the one to be the king!’

It was the law of alpha hollows, should two alphas fight each other, it either ends in death or submission. Submission for hollows was final, once one submits, it changes them forever. They were souls after all, the base form of a being. Once the soul submits the body follows, and it was even faster for hollows and soul reapers. 

So Grimmjow had a plan once Starrk was asleep, he would dominate and get the male to submit. It was a pretty simple plan, but Grimmjow was the one who came up with it. He waited for Starrk to take his nap, pawing at his crotch in anticipation. 

Grimmjow’s 10 incher was aching to get wet, he wanted to pound Starrk’s plump ass. While Aizen’s fashion sense left a lot to be desired, one thing it certainly showed off was the ass. Starrk’s ass was FINE, perfectly plump, he had the best ass of all the espada in Grimmjow’s opinion. Grimmjow growled, as his cock throbbed in want, oh he’d give anything to stuff his cock into the male’s ass. ‘His ass will be mine.’ 

He wasn’t planning on giving up his ass either, once he mounted Starrk, the lazy espada could take his naps connected to his cock, his alpha knot locking them together. He was salivating at the thought of it, wiping his chin he peeked into Starrk’s room. 

The male was laying out in a large nest of huge pillows. Sprawled out almost spread eagle, the brunette espada was laying out, snoring softly. The scary thing is Grimmjow could fire a cero in his room and the espada wouldn’t even flinch. He’s a heavy sleeper to be sure, only the horrible things Lilynette was the only one who seemed to be able to wake him up. 

He stalks Starrk, approaching the current primera. The male’s legs were spread. ‘Might as well have a sign saying come fuck me Grimmjow-sama!’ he smirks, and gets in close. His plan was simple, he was intending to suck Starrk off, making him cum, and using his after glow to take control and mount Starrk. ‘This is gonna be good.’ 

He kneels before Starrk and gets in close to his crotch, Grimmjow freezes as he spies Starrk’s confined manhood, the bulge was positively sinful. It was clear the espada wasn’t wearing underwear, and if his size was any clear sign it was clear his big dick didn’t like to be confined. 

Grimmjow was the same, his hardening manhood pushing at the fabric of his pants. Even confined the manly aroma was prominent, Grimmjow could almost see the man’s dick rubbing against the crotch over and over, digging the manly aroma into the fabric with each passing minute. 

He took a moment to appreciate the alpha musk. It made his own blood pump, his penis started to leak a little pre. ‘Time to do this!’ he takes Starrk’s pants and pulls them down. Tossing the garment over his shoulder he stared down at Starrk’s crotch. ‘Oh fuck!’ 

His cock was 13 inches long, and it wasn’t even hard! He licked his suddenly dry lips. ‘I can do this, once I defeat him, I’ll have the bigger cock.’ Hollows, when losing their alpha status their cocks shrink as a sign of their defeat. 

Grimmjow was proud of his 10 incher, but knew once he became the new primera he’d have the biggest cock in all of Las Noches. He picked up the sleeping arrancar’s dick. ‘Heavy,’ he feels it pulse in his hand. 

He strokes it, every stroke making the manly musk increase. He cups Starrk’s massive sack. ‘Does he not masturbate?’ he thinks fondling the huge nuts. He knew Starrk was lazy, but did he not even jerk off? ‘I’ll drain his balls, when I make him mine.’ 

Fondling the family jewels and stroking the shaft, Grimmjow feels the male twitch and pulse in his hands. With a little effort he had Starrk rock hard in his grip. ‘So big!’ his cock was swollen and throbbing. 

Starrk was rocking length and girth, the manly aroma was almost overpowering. ‘I can handle this, a big dick won’t scare me away, Starrk’s ass will be mine!’ he cups the massive shaft and starts licking. 

He runs his tongue up and down his length, loving how it twitched with each lick. Starrk groaned in his sleep, but didn’t awaken even as Grimmjow started sucking on his balls. First the right nut, then the left, tongue teasing the sensitive flesh. 

‘Enjoy this while you can, soon I will have you on your knees worshiping my dick!’ Grimmjow makes his way to the tip, swirling his tongue around the fat head. “Ohhh,” Starrk groans, his toes curling. The bluenette’s tongue flicked his piss slit, sending a huge spike of pleasure through him. 

He wraps his lips around the head, sucking on it slowly as he swallows inch after inch. Once at 8 inches he started having a bit of a struggle. He breathed through his nose, drawing in more of the brunette’s musk. 

The scent made his brain melt, he moaned, and swallowed an additional 2 inches. ‘Fuck, what is this, what is this feeling?’ he bobbed back and forth, doing his best to work Starrk’s cock. 

He worked and worked, slowly consuming the other inches. Swallowing down to the root, his throat was stuffed, his nose being tickled by Starrk’s pubes. He moaned around his length. ‘I did it!’ he thought triumphantly, little did he know swallowing the huge dick was the final nail in his coffin. 

Try as he might, no matter how much he licked, sucked, or moaned, Starrk’s massive man meat seemed unflinching. All the while, Starrk’s taste was getting to Grimmjow, amplified by the rich musk of man, spiced with arousal. 

While Starrk had barely leaked any pre, Grimmjow was soaking through his pants. The wet spot, had grown to drench his crotch, making the fabric cling to him hotly. By the time Grimmjow realized what was happening it was too late, as he tried to slow his bobs, Starrk started bucking up in his sleep, unintentionally fucking Grimmjow’s mouth. His cock twitched, his balls heating up. ‘Not like this, not like this!’ His eyes rolled up, the heat in his balls exploded and he came. 

Thick ropes of cum shot through his wet pants pelting the ground below him. 

Starrk’s nose twitched, it wasn’t getting stripped, the hand job, the ball fondling, Grimmjow’s muffled moans, or powerful sucks, it was the smell of cum that stirred him awake. 

He yawned and sat up, he wasn’t even surprised to find Grimmjow buried to the root on his cock, a puddle of cum beneath him. “Bite off more than you can chew?” He pulled Grimmjow off his cock. “You got me this hard, you are gonna have to take responsibility.” 

Grimmjow was in a daze of climax, Starrk ripped off his shirt and pants, Grimmjow’s 10 incher sprang up. “Cute!” he rubbed his 13 incher against Grimmjow’s 10. The brunette pulled off his own shirt, so they were both naked. 

Starrk lined up his cock, the fat head rubbing against his entrance, smearing pre over the bluenette’s twitching hole. He was so high on pleasure, Starrk sank the first 10 inches in with ease. 

Grimmjow howled, back arching toes curling, his body shaking as he had a dry orgasm. “Horny kitten, curiosity killed the cat, now you gonna learn how.” He rocked the 10 inches in and out, letting the blue haired espada’s inner walls squeezes his dick. 

His pre flooded his ass, making each back and forth easier and easier. “Let me show you what a real alpha is like.” He buried the last 3 inches, and made Grimmjow’s stomach bulge. “Ohhh!” That snapped him out of his daze. “Starrk! Ahh fuck!” 

Starrk was not a lazy fuck, his thrusts were powerful, each thrust made his whole body shake. “Wait stop I can’t!” Grimmjow came, again without any touch to his cock. 

“Hmm, cumming from sucking my dick, cumming from anal pleasure, face it Grimmjow, YOU AREN’T AN ALPHA!” he punched each word with hard jabs to his sweet spot. 

Grimmjow wanted to deny it, wanted to growl and claw, but with each jab to his sweet spot, the huge dick making his insides melt, and every thrust sending an earthquake of pleasure through him. All he could do was purr and moan. 

All of Grimmjow’s pride melted like chocolate, another orgasm tearing through him. “I’m not an alpha, breed me, please alpha give me your seed!” he howls. Starrk was fucking him non stop, pre soaking his insides but still no cum. 

“That’s what I wanted to hear!” his spiritual pressure hit Grimmjow hard, the bluenette submitting to it, body shaking and cock twitching. Grimmjow groaned, his body feeling the change. 

He watched his cock start to shrink, his once alpha proud 10 incher, slowly shrank down to 4 inches. As his cock shrank Starrk’s cock grew, only half of what he lost, but Grimmjow wasn’t complaining. His ass stretched wider, and the bulge the dick made in his belly grew. 

With each inch lost, Grimmjow felt a climax tear through him. His body being painted with what made him a man. As the last inch fell, he had the most powerful orgasm yet. His eyes rolled up, a trickle of drool running down his chin. 

Starrk continued to pound him working his now massive 16 inch dick, in and out of his ass. His stamina outmatched Grimmjow by leaps and bounds, but soon Starrk felt his balls heat up and he came deep into Grimmjow’s ass. “Take it, take my seed!” Starrk howled. 

His release overwhelmed him, not spurts but a steady stream of semen, that seemed to not be stopping any time soon. Grimmjow’s stomach swelled from the overflow, the last thing he felt was the utter bliss of being bred, before passing out into a pleasure filled sleep. 

An alpha who’s lost his status becomes an omega, and can never regain what they have lost. Grimmjow may have lost his status but he took pride in having the strongest alpha in all of Las Noches.

End


End file.
